Mother and Daughter Back Together Again
by Ninja Misao
Summary: Washu's child Ryoko is trapped in Ice and is suposed to stay there forever but that what she thinks bref nudey


Mother and Daughter Together Again

* * *

At the Masaki household in the lab that looked like a closet. There was Washu siting on her floating chair typing on her transparent computer. She looked up from her computer at a nude woman with blue pointy hair, who seem to be trapped in a big Ice crystal. Washu jumped off her chair and slowly walked over to the crystal. She put her hand on the crystal where the face was as tears slowly came down her face.

" Ah my little one, I wish there were a way to break this crystal so we can be together like before." Washu looked down with tears fall to the floor, then she felt a hand on her touch her shoulder.

She turned to see it was Sasami.

" Sasami."The pink haired scicentis said

"No don't say a thing its ok how about we go shopping to get your mind off of this." The small princess aid with a smile. This made Washu smile as well fellow by a nod.

Washu and Sasami first hit the food stories they bought tons and tons of food. Washu paid for all of this and the bags were put out side. Sasami looked at all the bags and sighed.

"No need to worry Sasami." Washu said as she snapped her fingers and all the food disappeared.

" Remind me to take you shopping more often." Sasami said with a smiled.

Washu smiled and laughed.

"So where do you want to go now Sasami?" The pink haired lass asked.

" Let head to the mall and do lunch." Sasami replied.

Washu nodded and with the a wave of her hand they two appeared to the mall.

Back at the Tenchi household, Mihoshi was looking at TV eating pizza when bags of food appeared over her head. They came down like it was raining and Mihoshi was cover in tons bags with food it in.

"Oh wow it's raining food yay! Heheheheh Raining food weeeeee." Mihoshi said grinning madly.

Kiyone walked into the main room and shook her head.

"Washu and Sasami must of went food shopping again." Kiyone said taking the bags of food and put them in the kitchen and put the food away. Then joined Mihoshi on the couch watching there favorite show.

At the Mall Washu and Sasami were buying up a storm they bought everything from each store. Washu made them all disappeared form the mall to home. Then they sat down at a pizza place and at some pizza. Sasami looked at Washu and opened her mouth.

"Little Washu what was your daughter like?" Sasami asked.

Washu looked up at the window. "She very protective of me and loved me to spend time with me. Yes I was very busy with my work but she would help in any way she could. One time I tired to make her get out more have friend and stuff but she would always come back and help me with my work. How did you know she was my Daughter Sasami?" Washu asked.

" Well when you said ah my little one I knew then she had to be you daughter, but she act more like at helper then a daughter."

"Well." Washu scratched her head. " She wasn't born I created her I put my ovaries or egg with a being called matts. So I sat back and watched her my little one become a baby." The scientist said

"That doesn't explain anything you were so busy with your work that you couldn't raise her like normal people do could you?" Sasami said looking at Washu.

"... Yes I was too busy with my work I..just wanted to make a better life for the both of us." Washu said

"Don't you see she didn't care about that she just wanted to be near you, if she would have made friends or went out and made a life for herself she probably felt she wouldn't have a mom there to help her." Sasami said with determination.

Washu looked down with tears come from her face.

" I didn't know...I just didn't know." The pink haired lass said

Sasami held Washu closed as she cried.

"Its ok and when ever she gets out of that ice you can start all over again." Sasami said patting Washu on the back.

Back at the house in Washu's lab the Ice crystal slowly began to melt. The woman opened her eyes they turned red and broke the ice. There she stood shaking her self-dry her light blue pointy hair with her cat-like eyes. She looked around to see anything she knew or her mother but found nothing. Her pointy ears twitched when she heard something from the other room. She slowly walked to the door and out find her self in a front room of some one. She walked around looking at things until she came across a TV and couch with some on it.

Mihoshi looked over to see a naked person and took out her gun stop right there demons person you are under arrest." Mihoshi said pointing her gun at the naked woman. Kiyone walked back in with some popcorn.

"Mihoshi what's going on,whoa what in the world." She said as she saw the woman.

"Mihoshi put the gun down MIHOSHI!" Kiyone yelled.

Mihoshi jumped and the gun fired hitting the woman knocking off her feet. The woman got back up and in moments the wound was healed. She raised her hand and fired at Mihoshi. Mihoshi ducked and the room where the door was just got blown up. Kiyone took out her gun. She was about to opened her mouth when she was lifted from the ground and threw her up stairs in to Ayeka's room.

Ayeka turned bed to see this.

"What is going on?" Ayeka said with concern in her voice.

"I think one of Washu experiments went hair wire well it was our fault we just need to calm her down." Kiyone replied.

Ayeka nodded and helped Kiyone up then went back down stairs. Tenchi came in from the field to see the place in ruins. He then saw a woman holding Mihoshi up in the air.

"Put her down now!"Tenchi yelled

The woman looked at Tenchi and Mihoshi fell down. By this time Ayeka and Kiyone came down stairs. Ayeka walked in front of them. " Listen we don't want to hurt you we just want to help you please understand. The woman shook head as a cabbit jumped on her shoulder. The woman looked at the cabbit and Ryo-oki nodded as it ran off to go find her mom.

The cyan haired woman then looks to Ayeka she raises her hand toward the jurian princess and fires. Ayeka shielded her self. A purple light surrounded the woman and these little logs with magical writing on them. This shocked the woman, she fell down and Ayeka turned to faced the others. But the woman stood back up and blasted Ayeka. She fell to the ground in Tenchi arms.

"She doesn't want to kill us just t oget us out of the way." Ayeka said before passing out. Tenchi laid her on the ground and looked at the woman.

Kiyone sighed sitting there by Ayeka. "This is going to be some hard work".

Sasami and Washu are walking back to the house.

"How did she end up like that and what power does she have." Sasami asked.

" When I said no to Kagato he found a 3-year-old Ryoko and fought her since she only knew a little about her abilities it was easy for him to win. He came back with her in an Ice crystal and told me she would stay like this if I didn't help him. So I made him the soja and gems like the ones on Ryoko's hand and neck." Now to answer your second question, her powers that are from me I can stop her fully but Tenchi could badly hurt her. She can fly through walls and shield her along with self-healing." Washu finished.

" Why is she naked?" The small princess asked

Well on our planet we didn't wear clothes everything was we needed was there for us." The pink haired lass said

As Washu was about to say more a brown cabbit jumped on to Washu shoulder.

" Aww she looks so cute. " the small princess said

"Her name is Ryo-Ohki she a cabbit a cat and rabbit combined." Washu said with a smile.

Sasami petted the cabbit. "Meow!" /_/=^-^=\_\

Washu smiled then she thought of something.

"If she here then that mean Ryoko back! Come on Sasami." Washu said running to the house.

Sasami nodded and followed.

When they got there they saw Tenchi fighting a naked girl with red eyes. Washu slowly walked over to Ryoko. The woman kept on firing but the blasts were blocked by the scientist. As Washu walked over cautiously and once she was close enough she wrapped her has around Ryoko.

"Stop this mommy's here now everything will be ok now." Washu said

Ryoko hugged Washu back and fell in her mom's arms exhausted. Washu was moving toward her lab.

"If you don't let her have a life with her mom like you should have done then she will become nothing but an experiment." Sasami said helping Ayeka up.

" If what Sasami says is true then she should see life out of the lab. "Ayeka said.

Washu turned around and looked at everyone. Then smiled they were right of course so Washu walked over to the couch and lay down then she laid Ryoko down with her. Tenchi put a cover over them both and smiled as he saw Washu go to sleep. They all smiled and cleaned up the house quietly making sure not to wake them. Mother and daughter where back together again.

The End


End file.
